Elementals
This page serves as a source for information about Elementals as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Accepted lore Elementals are the physical manifestations of various natural elements. These creatures are composed entirely of their respective element. Such beings are most commonly found deep beneath the Seer's Village, tucked away in the hidden Elemental Workshop. It should be noted, however, that they are not strictly found in the workshop. Places of high quantity in any particular element can sustain a living populating of the according type of elemental. Elementals are not inherently violent, but are deadly when provoked. Those of short temperament (such as fire elementals), can be a particular danger. Should an elemental of any sort be agitated enough to enter combat, it would demonstrate a noteworthy mastery of the elemental magic of its according type, but not in any other form. For example, an air elemental would be able to conjure all manner of air magic. Said air elemental would not, however, show any skill in water, earth, or fire magic. It should be considered that elementals of tangible forms (such as earth, and ice) can also use basic melee attacks like punches and kicks. While not mindless, elementals are not 'brilliant' by any means. The personality of any given elemental is a direct representation of the element it is made up of. Elementals also have the ability to shapeshift, making most psyhical elements such as Earth and Ice extremely deadly. Debated lore Elementals may come to Gielinor from other "Elemental Plains." It may be possible to create elementals by means of arcanic rituals. Types of Elementals Air Elementals Air elementals are elementals composed of swirling, storming, air currents. These sorts of elementals demonstrate a deadly control over the element air. As far as personalities are concerned, air elementals are perhaps the most 'level headed' of all their kin. Water Elementals Water elementals are essentially sentient masses of water that manage to keep a relative form, despite the liquidity of their respective element. Such creatures pull from the water of their own bodies, as well as their surroundings to cast water-based spells. Such forms of elementals are fairly considerate, especially when compared to their relatives. I guess one might say they 'go with the flow.' Earth Elementals Earth elementals are sturdy, rugged, stone-built beings. They are composed of elemental ore (typically), or other basic stones. Such beings have a deadly command of earth magic, but also use their crushing size and strength. Earth elementals are harsh, sure-minded beings. Fire Elementals Fire elementals are built of swirling fiery infernos. They have a masterful hold on the art of fire magic. Such elementals are particularly volatile, especially when challenged. Fire elementals are wild, ferocious, and impulsive. Ice Elementals Frozen beings built from chunks of ice are known as ice elementals. These monsters are not native to the elemental workshop. They can, however, be found deep in the legendary tunnels and floors of the dungeons of Daemonheim. Ice elementals use all three forms of combat, being able to hurl shards of ice, cast devastating ice spells, and crush foes with the sheer mass of their bodies. Curiously enough, ice elementals are almost always aggressive toward humanoid races. Abilities Elementals are powerful adversaries in combat, being capable of unleashing devastating levels of arcane magic. Elementals, being compiled entirely of elements, know no hunger of fattigue. Weaknesses Elementals can be bested with the 'opposite' of their own element, whether that be in physical or magical form. Elementals cannot cast magics outside their own element. Category:Guides Category:Lore Category:Elemental Category:Races